The present invention relates to a toy stroller and, more particularly, to a foldable three-wheel toy stroller.
Strollers for carrying babies or toy strollers for carrying dolls generally include two handles, a frame, and wheels. To allow easy carriage or storage when not in use, the frame generally includes joints that are pivotable to allow folding and that can be locked when folded or extended. The frames of toy strollers are generally folded in the front/rear direction in which the front and rear wheels are adjacent to each other after folding. However, it is difficult to minimize the folded volumes of four-wheel toy strollers foldable in the front/rear direction, which is inconvenient to storage and transport. In addition to weak structure, the frames of currently available three-wheel toy strollers can not allow easy folding operation while occupying a larger space after folding.
It is therefore a need in a foldable frame for a toy stroller that can be folded to a minimized volume for easy storage and transport.